Bright Horizon at Night
by REDROBIN707
Summary: 4 Months in the Cretaceous Period. Stranded there. Danny stuck in a time forgotten. Every night looking for dinosaurs. As the sun drops over the horizon, something else rises. Something that gives him hope. Story also features Jess, Becker and Lester.


**Bright Horizon at Night:**

 _Cretaceous Period:_

 _23:50 PM:_

Danny sat in the den he had created from branches and leaves. He had been here for around 4 months. After following Patrick through the anomaly, it had been the same scenario that had him lost in time before. Going through the anomalys and trying to find a way home. Trying to capture Patrick was a stupid idea. He had lost him in the Jurassic Era. He had gone through an anomaly into some distant time, Danny was to late too stop him. Now he had spent his time here. Hiding away from velociraptors. Oh what joy!

Every day, he hoped for a bright light to appear over the horizon. That somewhat satisfying hum it produced. The flickering lights. Something he use to wish would never appear, was the one thing he wanted the most to see. Well second thing, behind the old gang. He missed Conner, Abby, Becker, Jenny and even Lester. He still hoped that one day he would go back to his day job. His very different day job. Some people work behind a till at Tesco, while he would be chasing around dinosaurs from the past and sometimes creatures from the future. How he went from renegade police officer to field-leader of a team dealing with living fossils, he'll never know. He would sometimes dream that, all this bad stuff in his life was just a dream. He would wake up and get a call from someone saying that a T-Rex was causing chaos in the centre of London.

If he ever got back home, he would have a shower and his hair cut straight away. It was just getting out of hand. All together he had spent around 3 and a half years without a shower, or haircut, or shave, or a bed, or any other thing he would get in every day life. The only friend he had was Molly the stick. She had been with him through the thick and thin. If he got home, he would have Molly framed and placed in his living room.

He could hear the leaves blowing in the wind, it was the closest feeling he had ever got to feeling home. Just as he was about to try and drift to sleep, he heard it. That distinctive sound. He quickly grabbed Molly and just glimpsed through the branches and he saw the glow. That beautiful orange glow. Danny didn't no what he was gonna do first. Shout out with joy, or just leg it. The problem with legging it was these things you get in the Cretaceous Period, there called dinosaurs. Now Danny was never really an expert with dinosaurs. He was good at shooting and waking them with Molly, but he wasn't an expert when it came to them. He had however seen Jurassic Park, so he knew what a Velociraptor looked like.

Danny couldn't wait long, he might miss his opportunity to get out of here. He didn't care where it took him, he just couldn't stand to be in this time period anymore. He pulled apart the branches and looked around. Not a dinosaur in sight. It was now, or never.

He whispered to Molly, "Come on, this one and it could retirement for you old girl."

Danny ran behind the nearest tree and hid behind it. He poked his head out, still nothing. He crouched down and silently began to make his away around the trees and closer to the anomaly. He was so close to it when he saw something that made his heart drop, the anomaly turned into a compact ball and like that, his hopes were dashed. The ARC team must of got to it, the people he wanted to see the most, had just inadvertently trapped him.

Danny slumped against the nearest tree and shook his. " _What's the point?"_ Danny thought to himself. He was never gonna get home, he was gonna be trapped forever. Just as he had lost all hope and was ready to return to his makeshift home, the anomaly was open once again. He could just about see a Velociraptor run through it. The Velociraptor turned and stared at the anomaly, as if it was trying to intimidate the glowing orange rift in time. It was then when Danny knew what he had to do, before the anomaly closed for good.

"Screw it!" Danny shouted loudly, attracting the attention of the Velociraptor.

Danny ran at the creature, clear of his intentions. He would rather die trying to get home, than die in the land before time in the glorified bush he lived in. The Velociraptor let out a bark and began to approach Danny. Danny swung at it, making contact with it's head. It let out another bark, probably trying to call it's pack. Danny wasn't waiting around for them to appear. It leapt at Danny, pinning him down. Only Molly came between the jaws of the one of the deadliest creature to ever live and a ginger bloke from Briton. Trying to out-strength a Velociraptor was a stupid plan. Danny just stuck to what he knew, which was blunt force. He pushed Molly against the beast's neck and began to kick it at it's jaw. The Velociraptor stumbled slightly and was off Danny. One last swing at the disorientated dinosaurs head, caused it to stumble and run off. Danny knew it would quickly be back, but with backup, he had to go now. Danny ran, possibly faster than he had ever ran before, he knew he was gonna pass out at any moment, he just had to make it. He so close.

 _12th of March 2012, 16:35 PM:_

 _The Forest of Dean:_

"Conner we need this anomaly closed immediately," Matt ordered, pointing an EMP at the anomaly.

Conner rolled his eyes as he was crouched down beside the anomaly locker, "We have this site under control, if anything does come through, we'll be able to deal with it, with no issues."

"Be that as it may, I would feel safer if it was closed," Becker injected, he was also pointing the 'toy gun' as he so delicately put it once at the anomaly.

"Okay, alright, give me a second and," Conner was cut-off by a bark coming from the anomaly.

"It's coming back through!" Abby bellowed.

Matt instinctively shot at what came through the anomaly. Instead of it being a Velociraptor from the Cretaceous Period, it was a ginger fella from the 1960s.

"Danny!" Becker exclaimed.

"Conner close that bloody anomaly now!" Matt commanded.

Conner complied and within seconds, the anomaly was closed into it's sphere state. Becker dragged Danny away from the anomaly and next to Conner.

"That's the second time you've shot him!" Abby stated.

Danny grunted and shivered slightly, "I may be old, but I'm not a dinosaur!"

The team hurried round Danny with smiles on their faces. Matt was the first to speak.

"Sorry about that mate," Matt said in a sincere tone, "It won't happen again."

"I don't intend to run through an anomaly again," Danny said softly.

"It's good to see you again," Conner said, patting Danny on his right shoulder, causing him to wince, "Oh sorry about that."

"Maybe you should call the ARC before you accidentally break Danny's back," Becker said sarcastically.

"Right," Conner nodded and pressed a finger to his earpiece, "Jess we've dealt with the incursion and something fantastic has happened."

"What would that be?" Jess' voice blasted into everyone's earpiece.

"Danny is back... again," Conner said with glee.

"This time for good!" Danny shouted.

"It better be, last time you didn't even say goodbye," Abby added.

Conner crouched back down and said, "He didn't say goodbye the first time actually."

"Guys I think you should get Danny back here, don't you?" Jess spoke into their ears.

 _12th of March 2012, 19:45 PM:_

 _The Anomaly Research Centre:_

Danny walked with his friends through the ARC, everyone saying hello to him. It was weird. Seeing and talking to people. He was waiting for someone to ask about the stick in his hand, but nobody mentioned it.

They walked to the main hub and Danny looked at the anomaly detector and felt good. It felt so right. He was home.

"So you spend two years running through time and finally end up back home. Only to immediately go back through the anomaly to search for your long lost brother. Yet here you are a year later!" The familiar voice of one James Lester broke Danny's concentration.

Danny walked up to Lester and gave him a hug.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see you, you sarcastic git," Danny said aloud as he let go of Lester.

"Good to see you too," Lester said, "Now I know you may not want to talk about it, but Patri."

"Lost him and don't want to even think about him. I thought I wanted to help my Brother, but that man was no Brother of mine," Danny said sternly.

"Right, that's the end of that. Welcome home, you'll be given a company apartment until your on your feet again," Lester said and turned to re-enter his office.

"Hold on, what about my job here?" Danny inquired.

"Lester before you answer, just remember he was the field-leader before he went missing and was here before all the rules were put in place," Conner quickly said.

"Trust me, we've learnt after you and Abby. Danny we'll pick you up in a weeks time and you'll be given an evaluation and I'll personally make sure you'll be back in the field as soon as possible," Lester spoke confidently, with that he entered his office.

"Sorry was he just nice?" Danny was shocked, things must of changed.

"Yeah, I think he was," Conner said.

"So, whose taking me to this apartment then?" Danny asked.

"Well give me, Abby and Jess 20 minutes and we'll drop you off on the way home," Conner stated.

"You two don't have a house of your own then?" Danny asked.

Abby shook her head, "We haven't found the right place yet."

 _13th of March 2012, 9:30 PM:_

 _ARC Company Apartment:_

Danny stood on the balcony, overlooking London. It was a beautiful sight. Surprisingly quite peaceful. For the first time in 3 years, he'd had a good sleep, no dinosaurs to watch out for. He'd watched TV. Had a shower. He was having his hair cut tomorrow. He was finally home. Back where he belonged.

He walked back inside and turned on the radio, expecting to hear some song he's never heard of, but instead heard some very interesting interference. He smiled and put the radio in his backpack, before exiting the apartment.

 **Author's Note: This is at this moment a one-shot, but if there is any type of demand, I could turn it into a series. My own little series 6 of Primeval. If I do make it, let's call this the prequel to it.**


End file.
